Ichimatsu
Matsuno (松野 一松) |image = File:Chara_ichimatsu.png |caption = Ichimatsu as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Blood type |Row 2 info = A |Row 3 title = Date of birth |Row 3 info = May 24 |Row 4 title = 1966 VA |Row 4 info = Haruko Kitahama, Keiko Yamamoto, Mari Kitagawa (understudies) |Row 5 title = 1988 VA |Row 5 info = Mari Yokoo (episodes 32, 35, 42, 45, 48, 49, 61, 68, 81, 86), other sextuplet actresses except Inoue (other episodes) |Row 6 title = 2015 VA |Row 6 info = Jun Fukuyama |Row 7 title = English VA |Row 7 info = Kyle McCarley }} Ichimatsu Matsuno '(松野一松 ''Matsuno Ichimatsu) is a character in the series '''Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets. His name derives from 市松 (ichimatsu, "checkered"), referring to a check pattern, but with the first kanji replaced with that for "one". It is said that he hates his name to be be misspelled in the checkered way. Although his place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, he is established as the fourth son in recent works, most notably the counterpart in the 2015-2018 spinoff Osomatsu-san Overview Among the sextuplets, Ichimatsu was given the trait of being the "#1 serious" brother by Akatsuka, which has remained consistent to modern descriptions by Fujio Pro. He is usually not name-dropped in outside appearances, or is left to blend in with the rest of his brothers unless there is specific need to identify him. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance Ichimatsu's appearance differs very little, if at all, from that of his brothers. He wears the same clothing, and his proportions are subject to vary depending on the artist. In the Takeshobo reprints in 1995, he was assigned orange as a color and appeared with his uniform shirt colored that way on a cover (as opposed to the usual blue shirt). Personality Ichimatsu is the most serious and strong-willed of the boys. He is described to be very intelligent, although as he can be as poor as the others at studies and education, it is likely only a marginal amount in comparison. Otherwise, he mostly acts in tandem with the other five. He can act as an older brother-type to younger children and show a kind and caring demeanor Osomatsu-kun volume 7, "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん, eBookJapan., but can be just as merciless and violent as his brothers. Because of his practical nature, he tends to have the most money saved up (in one instance 50 yen''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 4, "Osomatsu Inc." (おそ松株式会社, eBookJapan., in another 400 yen''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 11, "Students at a Boarding House Get Lazy" (下宿の学生がめんどうみるよ), eBookJapan.). When attempting to chase Chibita in one story, Ichimatsu is the one who almost makes it to the top of a building, but collapses in defeat, showing a greater endurance than his brothers Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ), eBookJapan. He also is quick to defeat Chibita in the "Smog Family" story, mowing him down with a road-roller''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 3, "The Simple Smog Family" (せいぞろいスモッグ一家), eBookJapan.. His name is mistaken by Iyami as being "Ishimatsu" Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ, eBookJapan.. His skin when licked by a scientist is stated to be "sweet" Osomatsu-kun volume 3, "An Animal Experiment Using the Sextuplets" (六つ子をつかって動物実験), eBookJapan.. Teenager (-san movie) Appearance After age 16 up to age 18, Ichimatsu's hair is slightly ruffled and his eyes droop down some. He wears a cocky, confident expression and stands tall, but will slouch and become stressed when not having to put on that appearance. He wears the standard Akatsuka High blazer and pants as part of his uniform. Personality In the movie, it is revealed that Ichimatsu is highly shameful of his high school past and his association back then with a now-successful man known only as "Yanagita-kun". Back then, Ichimatsu was a popular, outgoing boy called by "Ichi" for short, but it is gradually shown how that persona was a mask to start with and he had trouble keeping it on while trying to keep up with all the friends he netted in the school clique. It is suggested that Ichimatsu's current complex stemmed from overdoing his attempt at differentiating himself from the other five brothers, and the failure he experienced with retaining that personality for long. This is sealed in place when he tells his younger self to just "be himself", which reinforces him becoming a troubled and insecure man who acts threatening and edgy. Adult (-san) Appearance Ichimatsu still shares a similar appearance to his brothers, but he can be differentiated from them by his half droopy eyes, slightly ruffled hair, hunched back, and the usual two cowlicks. In promotional art and in some appearances in the Osomatsu-san anime, he dons the same outfit as his brothers, which consists of a white shirt, black tie, blue blazer, grey trousers and black shoes. He more often wears a purple hoodie, alongside simple blue sweatpants (with a white running stripe) and purplish sandals for casual/home wear. Purple is also seen in other casual clothing, along with a looser fit. Personality Ichimatsu is the "lone wolf" of the Matsuno brothers. He has an affinity to cats and chooses to spend time with them instead of people. Because of this, his brothers see him as incapable of friendship, despite the truth that Ichimatsu is just not self-confident to befriend others. However, it very so happens that Ichimatsu actually has a difficult time expressing himself. In a gag in "Super Detergent", his heart is depicted to be made of glass with a "fragile" sticker on it. This infers that Ichimatsu is very sensitive and only acts dark and cold for his protection, which is so much as suggested earlier on by Todomatsu in "Accident" when he refers to Ichimatsu's true normal feelings being exposed by ESP Kitty (to which Ichimatsu retaliates by stealing Todomatsu's clothes). In the movie, Ichimatsu is so initially disgusted by seeing his younger self that he attempts suicide and then attempts to murder the teenager and having to be stopped and held back by the rest. He is later shown to try to imitate his younger self's ease of socialization, but winds up collapsing from having to give out so many "high-five" slaps to peers while trying to masquerade, showing he still can barely hold up easily with interacting with people. Relationships Jyushimatsu As a child (-kun) In situations where only two brothers go off on mischief or they are divided into pairs, he most commonly is seen with this one, totaling approximately 8 times throughout the manga's publication (in instances where both names can be confirmed). Featured chapters (manga): * "Industrial Spying for 10 Yen" (10円もらって産業スパイだ)- Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu are the last two to be captured by the Asedac salesmen. * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス)- The two enter the circus last, and take part in a trapeze act. * "The Great March of 101 Mice" (101ぴきネズミ大行進)- The two encounter Osomatsu and Choromatsu last and send them a message. * "Chibita the Billionaire" (チビ太は億万長者) * "Where Did the New Years' Card Go?" (どこへいくのか年賀状)- Visit Ki-chan's house while trying to deliver New Years' cards. * "A Seaside Tummy Song" (おなかがうたう浜辺のうた)- They sell shaved ice on the beach. * "Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ)- They are the first duo to track Chibita. * "I Can Help Out Perfectly" (ばっちりおてつだいします)- The two get covered in mud while trying to clean. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (as part of a trio with Choromatsu, angry about milk) * 14 (fight with each other, believing the other to be aliens) * 15 (as part of the singing trio with Choromatsu) * 16 (both run past Matsuzo, squealing) * 19 (reading a manga together) * 20 (as part of a trio with Choromatsu, spotting the mosquito pool) * 24 (standing by each other as Todomatsu asks Iyami where Osomatsu and Choromatsu are) * 39 (both fall into shark moat) * 40 (Ichimatsu announces that he chooses Jyushimatsu as his shift partner) * 53 (as part of a trio with Karamatsu; these three have to remain at home and don't get to travel to the golf game) * 59 (the two guard the gate to Iyami's hideout) * 61 (hide in a pipe together and pop out to scare Chibita) * 84 (as part of a triplet group with Karamatsu in the Mito Komon parody) As an adult (-san) He is still commonly seen with Jyushimatsu, sharing a close relationship with him. This is exemplified in episodes such as 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love, where Ichimatsu voluntarily offers to serve as added weight on Jyushimatsu's baseball bat, even when clearly shown to dislike it (though, the reasons behind this are questionable; some may argue that this contributes to part of Ichimatsu's "masochistic" nature, which was offhandedly mentioned to be part of his official character description in the 3rd installment of SHEEH! Wave). Choromatsu As a child (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "Chibita's Head is the Best in the World" (チビ太のおつむは世界一)- Ichimatsu is the first to rejoin Choromatsu on their search for Jyushimatsu, popping out of a dumpster in excitement. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 6 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu; both of these two boys later pull Iyami's mustache) * 7 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu; Ichimatsu and Choromatsu later discover their towels hanging up) * 10 (Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, and Karamatsu act as a trio to throw the Shinigami Salesman out as a "home run" for their dad to hit) * 12 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu at the start) * 14 (heard fighting each other in the background after Karamatsu and Todomatsu) * 15 (as part of a singing trio with Jyushimatsu, attempting to entertain Iyami) * 20 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu, spotting the mosquito pool) * 32 (Choromatsu scolds Ichimatsu for touching Totoko's foot) * 46 (the two search for Chibita in an air vent) * 48 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu, attempting to clean Iyami's temple) * 68 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, angered that Iyami scammed them about mollusk shells) As an adult (-san) Contrasting to Jyushimatsu however, Ichimatsu is shown to be awkward around Choromatsu. He admits being intimidated by how hard Choromatsu tries to be a 'normal' person, searching for jobs and scolding his brothers. Despite both being the middle sons, they have no common interests at all. Karamatsu As a child (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Ichimatsu passes the duty of the race to him * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Karamatsu passes the babysitting duty over to Ichimatsu * "Look for the Cat with the Protruding Navel" (デベソのネコをさがせ)- Ichimatsu digs a pit-trap, but Karamatsu falls into it * "Prince Chibil's Tokyo Holiday" (チビル王子の東京の休日)- Ichimatsu and Karamatsu split into a duo to search for Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and the prince Chibil. * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Ichimatsu trades off the "big brother" duty to Karamatsu * "The Monthly Salary Was Lost" (月給おとせばくろうするぜ)- The two go trash-picking as a job. * "The Chushingura of Edo Castle" (江戸工城の忠臣蔵だ)- The two are captured by Iyami for a time. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 5 (leave the responsibility of cleaning the house to Osomatsu and Choromatsu) * 10 (these two and Choromatsu help throw the Shinigami Salesman out of the house) * 14 (the two are confused by the fake Osomatsu and Choromatsu's unusual behavior when they first see them, then see that they're "acting weird" during a card game) * 39 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, attempting to deliver tatami mats) * 48 (as part of a brief trio with Osomatsu; all three promise Iyami they'll drive out the new temple participant. The two are later seen as a trio with Todomatsu, attempting to freeze the man) * 53 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu; these three have to remain at home and don't get to travel to the golf game) * 71 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, supporting their dad) * 84 (as triplets with Jyushimatsu) As an adult (-san) Ichimatsu shows much disdain and targets his brother Karamatsu due to finding him painful and a phony with the airs he puts on, going so far as to dance with glee when Karamatsu was kidnapped in Episode 5A. However, in Episode 16, he changes into Karamatsu's "perfect fashion" while the older is taking a nap. This is suggested to be due to his envy and curiosity over the outfit, and he becomes further flustered after Osomatsu states it out loud. He is even shocked that Karamatsu pretended to be him to protect Ichimatsu's pride, making the fourth born inwardly screaming of becoming a "Karamatsu Boy". Even so, he willingly sabotages Karamatsu to protect his own pride further, and continues petty treatment of the other whenever he's being exceptionally painful. In the movie, Osomatsu, Ichimatsu, and Karamatsu made up a trio of brothers in their 2nd year of high school, sharing the same classes. Todomatsu As a child (-kun): Ichimatsu and Todomatsu are first seen grouped together when the neighborhood bully Yotaichi makes the sextuplets go off to find persimmons for him. Ichimatsu becomes concerned and scared when he sees a house owner enter the yard and attempts to warn Todomatsu, to no avail. Their other major confirmed interaction occurs when they're on the run from a gang, and wind up boarding a boat. As the two eat dinner, they wind up encountering a dangerous woman from the mob who attempts to shoot them to death. The two manage to escape with the captain and board a bullet train. Featured chapters (manga): * "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる)- The aforementioned persimmon incident * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング)- The two are split apart from the rest and get on a boat. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 1 (Todomatsu beats up Ichimatsu to claim a side dish as his) * 2 (Todomatsu whines about not wanting to smell Ichimatsu's socks from the position they're entangled in) * 5 (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu follow each other out of the house) * 6 (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu want to go see the "ghost") * 8 (The two mock Chibita for trying to be a good kid by cheating with his hat) * 10 (Both become confused and upset by Totoko marching into the house to make Osomatsu's impending death about her; the two later lead the charge against Iyami in the park and then become horrified at his apparent demise) * 16 (Both mock Chibita for his height) * 20 (The two point out that Chibita's wading pool is full of mosquitoes) * 24 (Both are confused and freaked out by the breakfast fish starting to wobble) * 26 (These two spy on their dad attempting to buy cigarettes and get him to buy them gum instead) * 28 (Todomatsu attempts to pass responsibility of the can opener to Ichimatsu) * 48 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, all disgusted by Iyami's smelly sock. The two later act as a trio with Karamatsu to try to freeze the new temple participant) As an adult (-san) Osomatsu As children (-kun) This is another duo that are rarely seen together when it comes to moments with Osomatsu and another brother. Such confirmed instances can be very sporadic, but Ichimatsu is shown to be irritated and reprimanding Osomatsu for sneaking off to give a sweet potato to Totoko in the first manga run. They are also the first two boys that spread the "Can-Can" hopping curse in the third run. The anime adaptations have similar rare or nonexistent content of these two interacting. Featured chapters (manga): * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Ichimatsu passes the babysitting duty to Osomatsu * "Chibita the Policeman" (チビ太のおまわりさん)- Ichimatsu catches Osomatsu in the act of being with Totoko * "Our Class Has Two Teachers" (ぼくらのクラスは先生がふたり) * "Can Can Can Sheee" (キャンキャンキャンシー) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 83 (Osomatsu is hit by the lion, and then Ichimatsu has his arm chomped) History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" In this Big Comic beer advertisement collaboration, Ichimatsu is depicted as an adult 25 years after the original -kun series. At age 35, he can be differentiated by his brothers by bearing a mustache. Ichimatsu has also married into wealth, becoming the next in line to be president of a company after his wife's father retires. He proudly gloats of his marriage and status, and serves as the one to cover the bill for the sextuplets' bar trips. There are those who believe his high status is subtly referenced in -san's Episode 2A: Let's Get a Job, where Ichimatsu acts as an overseer to the rest of the factory workers. However, it is more likely that this is coincidence. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Ichimatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting Within the 1966 series, Ichimatsu was usually played as a double-role, being voiced by Haruko Kitahama who also played Todomatsu. In cases where Kitahama was unavailable, both would be understudied by another actress (Keiko Yamamoto, or Mari Kitagawa). Ichimatsu and the other five Matsunos would make brief voiced cameos in Toei's 1969 anime adaptation of Ataro, in where he and his brothers were all voiced by Masako Nozawa. In the 1988 anime, Megumi Hayashibara was technically the first actress to play Ichimatsu, splitting work as both him and Todomatsu. However, if she was already speaking as Todomatsu in a scene where Ichimatsu had to speak before or after, another actress would be used instead. This would quickly shift to other actresses covering Ichimatsu's lines in episodes instead, with Mari Mashiba, Rica Matsumoto, and Naoko Matsui covering as needed. It wound up not being uncommon to experience two people switching between the Ichimatsu role in a single episode, or even three people in some instances (such as episodes 1 and 16). Although Mari Yokoo is considered the established voice of Ichimatsu in the 1988 series, Yokoo was not credited or audibly heard as Ichimatsu until around episode 32 (though she was still credited in episode 30 despite no audible dialogue being heard). Even then, in later episodes where Yokoo had more dialogue as Matsuyo or was otherwise occupied, he was still heard to be understudied by one of the four other women; basically any sextuplet actress that wasn't Yo Inoue. Frustratingly enough, aside from two episodes (13, 22) which had Rica Matsumoto credited as him on the call sheet, Ichimatsu was never given a set voice actress for a recording session and it would seem Yokoo being attributed to being his main actress is an attempt by Pierrot to make up for him never having one listed in the first place. The complicated understudy situation in the '80s show is as follows: * "Sheeh! Sextuplets-zansu" (Megumi Hayashibara for 3 lines, doubling between him and Todomatsu. Mari Mashiba and Naoko Matsui for one-off lines) * "I've Had Enough of Fortune Tellers!" '(Mari Mashiba) * '"The Genius Iyami's Morphing Drug!" '(Megumi Hayashibara for majority of lines, Mari Mashiba for a brief scream) * '"Chibita's Love Withers like a Flower" (Megumi Hayashibara for first two lines, Mari Mashiba for a line afterward when Hayashibara switched to Todomatsu) * "Earning Money by Faking Your Death" (Megumi Hayashibara for majority of lines, Mari Mashiba in one line where Hayashibara was speaking as Todomatsu) * "Chibita Became a Mama" '(Megumi Hayashibara, doubled as Todomatsu) * '"Transformation! Chibita's Curious Hat" '(Initially Hayashibara, taken over by Rica Matsumoto in a later scene while Hayashibara was busy as Todomatsu) * '"Volunteering as a Used Item Store" (Megumi Hayashibara) * "The Shinigami Salesman of Hell" '(Megumi Hayashibara for first few lines, Rica Matsumoto in later lines where Hayashibara is primarily Todomatsu) * '"The Best Selling Novelist, Iyami-sensei" (Hayashibara, doubled as Todomatsu) * "The Castle Has Moved Next Door!" '(Matsumoto) * '"Defeat the Aliens!" (Hayashibara, while Matsui covered a one-off line) * "The Gratitude of Saving a Life is Expensive" '(Matsumoto) * '"Saving? Energy Saving? Mini Sextuplets!" '(Matsumoto, Hayashibara, Mashiba) * '"Chibita the Safe-Cracker" '(Matsumoto) * '"The Contents of the Head Have Been Replaced" (Matsumoto) * "Iyami's Dangerous Clock Shop" '(Hayashibara, in a rare instance of her voicing both him and Todomatsu in the same scene) * '"Friendship! Chibita and the Thief Cat" '(Matsumoto) * '"Chibita the Wandering Gunman" (Matsumoto, who also covered lines Mari Mashiba couldn't voice as Karamatsu) * "Great Detective! Hatabō" (Hayashibara, doubling as Todomatsu) * "Iyami's Body is Full of Germs" (Mashiba, one line near end) * "The Grudge of Oden is Scary!" '(Hayashibara, doubling as Todomatsu) * '"Dad, Quit Smoking" (Matsumoto) * "Watch Out for the Wild Iyami!" '(Mashiba, doubling as him and Karamatsu one after the other) * '"The Ally of Justice is Painful" '(Matsui for one line) * '"Beware the Raid" (Matsumoto for his one line) * "Babysitting is a Hard Job" (Hayashibara, Mashiba, both split between their usual roles and him for lines) * "Beware! The Detective Chibita" '(Hayashibara; In the Spanish dub, the first boy originally voiced by Matsumoto is dubbed as Ichimatsu.) * '"A Dinosaur Egg Omelette!" '(Matsui) * '"Hatabō is an Ally of Justice" '(Matsumoto) * '"Chibita's Aerial Vengeance" (Matsui) * "Where Did Papa's Bonus Go?" '(Hayashibara, for one line) * "'It's Hard to be Prince Chibita" '(Hayashibara for one line, also doubling as Todomatsu) * '"Mom is a Genius Salesperson!?" '(Matsui) * '"Please God, Listen to My Wish" '(Hayashibara for two lines, doubling as Todomatsu) * '"Scared of an Angry Lion!" (Matsui) * "It's Mito Komon Hatabō" '''(Hayashibara, doubling as Todomatsu) The 2012 pachinko game by SanThree had Ichimatsu played by Yui Shoji by default, with him and the other brothers that weren't Osomatsu simply speaking in unison. However, the 2017 pachislot game by Daiichi marks a departure in his previous pattern by having a new actress (rumored but not confirmed as Aya Endo) providing his voice. In Osomatsu-san, Fukuyama voices all incarnations of Ichimatsu, leaving no need for such complications as with his 1988 self. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime 1988 Anime 2015 Anime Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as '''Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. * His name is also a shorthanded way to refer to a certain type of traditional Japanese doll. References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets